Ninon Beart
Ninon Beart (ニノン・ベアール, Ninon Beāru) is a fictional character from the SNK Playmore's fighting game series KOF: Maximum Impact, part of The King of Fighters series. She is the younger sister of Mignon Beart and appears as an unlockable playable character in KOF: Maximum Impact 2. Ninon also appears in the dating simulation game, Days of Memories~Pure White Angels. Similar to Nagase, her design was pulled from Falcoon's storage of illustrations that were unused from previous works. She was created to flesh out Mignon's backstory, as she serves as a rival as well as a second account to Mignon's magical progress. Her first in-game model put a heavy strain on their computers' rendering compacity, and thus required several retakes. She is voiced by Jun Koutsuka and Jessica Wachsman. __TOC__ Story Ninon is Mignon Beart's sister and a powerful dark sorceress. She follows her sister around and usually berates Mignon's childish antics. Though her tricks and pranks on her sibling suggest otherwise, Ninon doesn't despise her sister entirely and sees her as a rival. Their clashing banter is how the sisters normally interact and oddly show their care for one another. Ninon might also have a crush on Rock Howard. In KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ninon hints to Rock that he is, indeed, her "type". Rock has showed no response to this comment. In an original side story written by Akihiko Ureshino, she briefly met Goenitz's ghost. He had no memory of his previous life but he did respond to the words, "Wildly-Blowing Wind". Personality She is, in terms of personality, the exact opposite from her sister as she is a cool and mature nihilist. She dresses in Gothic Lolita clothing, greatly contradicting the cheerful idol-style clothing her sister wears. She is also more adept at magic than her sister, a trait that she often refers to hauntingly in a show of superiority. To Ninon's chagrin, it is Mignon who once again receives an invitation to the KOF tournament. When speaking normally, Ninon usually ends her sentences with "shi", which notes a tone of apathy and literally translates to "death" in Japanese. Powers *'Black Magic' - Ninon can use negative energies to her aid. **'Summon devil' - According to her profile, she can "summon the devil". **'Dark Teleportation' - Ninon can teleport herself with black magic. *'Lightning Magic' - Ninon can use lightning for several purposes. **'Thunderbolt' - Ninon can summon thunderbolts from the sky. **'Thunder Ball' - Ninon can create a very powerful ball made of electricity. This power has a weak and a strong varieties. *'Wind Magic' - Ninon can use wind for several purposes. **'Wind Barrier' - Ninon creates a shield of wind around her. This power has a weak and a strong varieties. *'Fire Magic' Ninon can use fire for several purposes. **'Meteor Shower' - Ninon can summon several small rocks of fire from the sky. *'Water Magic' - Ninon can use water for several purposes. **'Water Projectile' - Ninon can fire a projectile made of water from her hands. Fighting Style In gameplay, she plays mostly like Mignon with a few exceptions, like a teleport and full-screen meteor attack. Also, many of her attacks have incantations that involve the Angels, like Michael ("Michael on my right/我が右手にミカエル　''Waga migite ni Mikaeru''"), Uriel ("Uriel on my left/我が左手にウリエル　''Waga hidarite ni Urieru''"), Raphael ("Raphael before me/我が前にラファエル　''Waga mae ni Rafaeru''"), and Gabriel ( "Gabriel behind me/我が後ろにガブリエル Waga ushiro ni Gaburieru"). Ninon's Spell Ninon performs her spell in order to use her special move while fighting. Demiurge Thunderbolt (デミウルゴスの雷光) Ninon shoots a thunderbolt-like projectile. It can be explodes if followed by other move called Rites of the Demiurge (デミウルゴスの散華). The spell of this move is "Michael on my right/我が右手にミカエル Waga migite ni Mikaeru". Pining Aradia (アラディアの吐息) Ninon creates barrier of wind that can protect herself. This barrier also can damage her opponent. The spell of this move is "Uriel on my left/我が左手にウリエル　''Waga hidarite ni Urieru''" Melancholic Mercurius (メルクリウスの嘆き) Ninon creates a projectile made of water that can threw away her opponent. The spell of this move is "Raphael before me/我が前にラファエル　''Waga mae ni Rafaeru''". Dawn of Abraxas (アブラクサスの黎明) This move is not available in KOF Maximum Impact 2. It's available in KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A. Ninon creates cloud-like projectile that can damage her opponent if followed by other move called Dusk of Abraxas (アブラクサスの黄昏). The spell of this move is "Gabriel behind me/我が後ろにガブリエル Waga ushiro ni Gaburieru". Salamander's Embrace (サラマンデルの抱擁) Ninon burns her opponent with fire shoots from her hands. The spell of this move is "Iyo Iyo Zabati Rakiraki/イヨ・イヨ・ザバティ・ラキラキ Iyo Iyo Zabati Rakiraki". Lilith's Temptation (リリスの誘惑) Ninon can teleports to other place in battlefield. The spell of this move is "Le Olam Amen/ル・オーラム・エイメン Ru Oramu Eimen". The Silence of Mercurius (メルクリウスの沈黙) Ninon creates a big wind barrier. The spell of this move is "Holy Fire, King of Silence!/聖なるかな、沈黙の王よ! Seinarukana, Chinmoku no Ou yo!". The English version of this move's spell in game translated into "Holy Fire, King of Silence!". Ebony Moon of Hecate (へカーテの黒い月) While casts this spell, Ninon's body is surrounded by blue aura, and the meteors falls 10 times. The spell of this move is "Zazas Zazas Nasatanada Zazas!/ザーザースザーザース・ナーサタナーダー・ザーザース! Zazas Zazas Nasatanada Zazas!" Game Appearances *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - unlockable *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A See Also *Ninon Beart/Gallery *Ninon Beart/Quotes Gallery Image:Ninon another.jpg|Designs for Ninon's Another outfit. Image:Ninon falcoon.jpg|Illustration by Falcoon for character poll in FFL. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:American Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in November Category:Practitioners of Chinese martial arts Category:Magic practitioners